High School Story Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Book 2 Chapter 2 'Buttercup' Mia's pet horse appears in two diamond scenes. Mia brings her to school if you choose to relive Pet Day in Book 2, Chapter 2 and then again in Chapter 4 when Mia offered Your Character and their love interest to ride in the carriage during the winter carnival. Book 3 Chapter 7 'Greeter' She greets you and leads you to your booth at the open mic night when you and Emma try to play cupid on your parents. She has the same appearance as Izzy. 'Waitress' She is a waitress at the open mic night in Chapter 7 and at the prom in Chapter 14. She has the same appearance as many other waitresses throughout the Choices universe including Jane from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 13 'Kepler Fielder' She is the first to bat on Kepler's side in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. If you are on the baseball team you have the chance to tag her out at first. She has at least one more time at bat. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to her talents in baseball she is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. 'Kepler Catcher' He plays catcher for Kepler in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to his talents in baseball he is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. Class Act, Book 1 Chapter 2 'Trevor' Trevor is the head of the theatre club's tech support. In Chapter 11, he insists that he signed out and left out the black cube without wheels, changing Jordan's accident into an act of sabotage. Chapter 6 'Kelly' Kelly only appears in a premium flashback scene. She was the lead of the play with Marvin in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. She is the reason why he does not want his actors dating: He had a crush on her while trying to be friends with her while she fell for her co-star Marvin and ended her friendship with Ajay. She and Marvin started fighting about their lines during rehearsals. As a result, she left the play four days before its premiere which, according to Ajay, looked awful since her replacement had to carry the script onstage. 'Marvin' Marvin only appears in a premium flashback scene. He was the lead of the play with Kelly in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. He and Ajay didn't go along well as they often had completely different opinions on how to approach the scenes. He started dating his co-star Kelly which resulted in ongoing arguments during rehearsals and Kelly leaving the project. Chapter 10 'Darya' Darya sings in the club where you search for Skye. Once you find Skye, she tells you that she wants to run away and follow Darya's band. She and Darya have talked sometimes after her shows and Darya has told her stories about her life, including the story of how she skipped college to perform music. Those conversations lead Skye to believe that she actually cares about her as a friend. While talking to you and your friends, she realizes that Darya only cares about her as a fan and gives up her plan to run away. Darya has the same appearance as a female prisoner from Bloodbound, Chapter 13. Chapter 13 'Brenda Silva' Brenda is Rory's mom. She has breast cancer. It was in remission, but it has come back. The play is a fundraiser to raise money for her treatments. Her first name is revealed in Chapter 14. You have the chance to visit her in the hospital with Rory in Chapter 13. When Skye's parents don't show up to see the play, Mrs. Silva tells Skye that she can count on her. 'Doctor' She is Mrs. Silva's doctor, who ushers you and Rory out when she needs rest. She tries to give Rory hope, saying that Mrs. Silva is a fighter. Her character model resembles Leah Myers from the LoveHacks series. Class Act, Book 2 Chapter 1 'Graham' When you and your friends go to the courtyard to hang posters for Rory, you run across Graham, a fellow student. He raves about Clint's underrated performance as a peasant in last quarter's play. His character model resembles Miles Roanhorse from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Emerald Phan' She is the host of Going Green, a show that your twin and Rory like. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Groups Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters